THE HEART OF LUCIFER
by princess telekenetic
Summary: sebuah legenda yang berada didunia, sebuah ketidak mungkinan yang menjadi kenyataan, sebuah lukisan yang mencari korban untuk kebebasan iblis didalamnya, berusaha menemukan separuh hatinya yang telah lolos sebelum tubuh dan raganya. Hanya itu yang dia cari, sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar lenyap. HUNHAN COUPLE


THE HEART OF LUCIFER

AUTHOR: princess telekenetic

CAST: oh sehun, xi luhan, kim min seok and other member exo

GENRE: mistery, friendship

RATE: t

DISCLAIMER: semua cast milik tuhan yang maha esa.

SUMMARY: sebuah legenda yang berada didunia, sebuah ketidak mungkinan yang menjadi kenyataan, sebuah lukisan yang mencari korban untuk kebebasan iblis didalamnya, berusaha menemukan separuh hatinya yang telah lolos sebelum tubuh dan raganya. Hanya itu yang dia cari, sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar lenyap.

.

.

.

...Happy reading...

.

.

.

Pada jaman dahulu, disebuah kerajan prancis. Hiduplah seorang pangeran tampan jelmaan iblis. Karena kekejamannya didunia, dia dikutuk menjadi sebuah lukisan dengan hati yang dipisahkan dengan tubuhnya. Hati iblis itu berubah menjadi sesosok namja manis dengan muka angelic, sangat berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang berwajah cool dan datar, namun juga menampilkan replika yang sangat mengerikan.

Lukisan itu disimpan di gudang dengan lapisan sihir yang mengelilinginya. Namun karena sebuah kesalahan yang dilakukan penjaga. Hati iblis itu bebas dan meninggalkan tubuhnya. Sejak saat itu lukisan iblis yang diberi nama THE HEART OF LUCIFER terus mencari mangsa. Sekarang lukisan itu ditepatkan dimuseum ternama di seoul. Dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat.

Dinding kaca yang tahan oleh semua benda tajam dan senjata api apapun. Juga tahan panas sampai 1500°c. Sehingga tak akan ada yang bisa mencurinya. Lukisan itu telah berada disana lebih dari 500 tahun.

"hufff.." seorang namja tampan tengah menghela nafas panjang. Dilihatnya namja lain yang tengah tertidur disampingnya. Mereka sekarang berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Mencari buku untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan saengsonim mereka. Namun namja dengan name tag kim min seok atau yang lebih sering dipanggil xiumin itu malah menemukan buku sejarah tentang lukisan misterius itu.

Xiumin melihat lukisan itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Lukisan pertama terdapat 2 orang namja yang satu berwajah manis dan yang satu terlihat angkuh dengan poker facenya. Lalu dia membaliknya kehalaman terakhir. Itu foto yang sama namun hanya tinggal satu namja yang ada disana. Sedangkan namja manis itu menghilang.

Memang 2 orang namja dalam lukisan itu tidak begitu jelas, namun dia masih bisa melihat samar.. senyuman tipis di kedua bibir namja yang ada disana. Karena hari sudah semakin sore. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

"heiii xiao lu.. kau mau terus tidur dan terkurung disini sampai besok atau cepat bangun dan kita pulang sekarang?" tanya xiumin sambil menggoyangkan tubuh namja bersurai pirang itu. "emmmmm" namja dengan nama xi luhan itu. Mengerang pelan dan mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

"baozi sudah selesai ya.." kata luhan imut. "ne.. ayo kita sekarang pulang.. kurasa chen sudah kelaparan dirumah." Ucap xiumin setengah bercanda. Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan perpustakaan. Dalam perjalanan luhan masih saja menguap. "baozy.. kita mampir ke toko ramen di pinggir jalan itu ya.. aku lapar. Aku traktir deh" ucap luhan. Dan langsung di iyani oleh xiumin. Pasalnya dia juga lapar sekarang.

"ahjumma.. ramen 2 mangkuk ne" pesan luhan pada ahjuma penjualnya. "nee.. tunggu sebentar. " balas ahjuma itu. Mereka berdua lalu duduk dan melihat acara yang disiarkan televisi yang ada disana.

"lukisan terkenal dari prancis 'THE HEART OF LUCIFER' memakan korban lagi, kemarin seorang namja paruh baya ditemukan tewas di samping lukisan dengan pengamanan sangat ketat tersebut. Dengan keadaan kehabisan darah. Diduga.. lukisan itulah yang telah meberikan kutukannya. Karna tak ditemukan tanda2 pembunuhan di tubuh korban" ucap seorang reporter yang menyajikan berita tersebut.

Xiumin mengernyitkan keningnya. "bukannya itu lukisan yang aku lihat dibuku tadi?" gumam xiumin. "ada apa baozy?" tanya luhan penasaran. "aniyaaa.. kau lihat lukisan di berita itu? Tadi diperpustakaan aku membaca buku tentang lukisan itu. Dengan sejarahnya. Apakah kau percaya bahwa lukisan itu penyebabnya?" tanya xiumin kepada luhan.

"entahlah.. aku jadi penasaran dengan lukisan THE HEART OF LUCIFER itu. Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke museum seoul untuk melihatnya?" tawar luhan. "kau yakin?" tanya xiumin ragu. Luhan memberikan jawaban dengan anggukan mantap. "baiklahhh akan kutemani kau kesana" "ini ramen kalian.. selamat menikmati" ahjuma penjual ramen memberikan 2 ramen ukuran besar kepada mereka.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Seperti kesepakatan yang mereka ambil kemarin, luhan dan xiumin akan berkunjung ke museum seoul untuk melihat lukisan iblis itu. Luhan sangat penasaran dengan lukisan yang dikabarkan banyak memakan korban itu.

Dengan taxi mereka berangkat ke museum besar seoul. Tidak sampai 30 menit mereka sudah sampai. Museum itu tidak terlalu ramai untuk ukuran museum besar.

Setelah berkeliling melihat benda-benda bersejarah yang ada disana mereka menaiki lantai 2. Letak lukisan itu disana. Sebuah altar besar. Banyak lukisan-lukisan dari tokoh terkenal seperti pablo picasto, leonardo davichi pun juga ada.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah lukisan yang dilindungi oleh kaca yang sangat tebal. Ya.. itulah lukisan THE HEART OF LUCIFER. Lukisan yang begitu indah menurut luhan. Sesosok pemuda tampan dengan gaya anggkuhnya berdiri didepan bangunan yang mirip dengan sebuah istana yang sangat megah. Namja tampan bersurai coklat gelap dengan tukedo dan jas hitam membuatnya sangat keren.

"dia sangat tampan" komentar luhan. "luhan.. ayo kita pulang sekarang.. firasatku tidak enak" bisik xiumin. Namun luhan tak mengindahkannya. Dia tetap mengagumi lukisan tersebut. "luhannn.. ayo kita pulangg" xiumin menarik tangan luhan untuk menjauh dari lukisan itu.

Entah kenapa. Di dalam diri luhan ada perasaan kecewa saat meninggalkan lukisan itu. Dia berasa tak rela. Namun disisi lain ada juga perasaan takut. Entah karna apa dia tak tau. mereka berdua meninggalkan lukisan itu dan pulang.

Entah ada yang menyadarinya atau tidak. Dari bibir namja dalam lukisan tersebut tercipta sebuah seringai tipis. Sangat tipis. Namun mempunyai berjuta makna. Iblis dalam lukisan itu telah menemukan apa yang dia cari. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memperolehnya.

.

.

.

Diberitakan bahwa lukisan iblis THE HEART OF LUCIFER kembali menggemparkan masyarakat. Pasalnya sekarang lukisan itu telah hilang. Padahal tak ada tanda2 dicuri. Bahkan pelindung kacanyapun tak ada yang tergores sedikitpun. Diperkirakan iblis dalam lukisan itu telah bebas. Maka dari itu berhati-hatilah. Bisa saja iblis itu mencari mangsa.

Xiumin mematikan televisinya. " lagi2 lukisan iblis itu.. apakah itu memang benar? Atau jangan2 pihak museumlah yang mencari sensasi agar museumnya ramai. Bisa sajakan.." tanyanya pada sang dongsaeng.

"molla.. aku tak tau hyung.. aku tak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu" jawab chen cuek dan meneruskan meminum susunya. Xiumin hanya mendengus sebal.

.

.

.

Xiumin sedang dikelas membaca buku sejarahnya. Dia memang bercita-cita menjadi guru pelajaran sejarah. Karena menurutnya sejarah itu menarik dan enak untuk dipelajari. Sedangkan luhan teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya sedang sibuk dengan pspnya.

Saengseonim datang dengan namja asing bersamanya. Namja tampan dengan rambut blonde. Dia adalah namja baru pindahan dari kanada. "annyeong haseyo.. oh sehun imnida. Aku murit pindahan dari sekolah internasional di kanada. Berada pada peringkat 3 besar seluruh sekolah. Harus pindah ke sekolah kecil ini karna mengikuti orang tuaku." Dia menyombongkan dirinya. Berkata dengan angkuhnya didepan semua murit.

"sehun-shi.. silahkan duduk di bangku kosong disana. Dan kuharap anda bisa menyesuaikan diri" kata sang seonsaenim. "sekarang buka buku matematika hal 211" lanjut saengseonim.

Saat sehun berjalan ketempat duduknya. Murit yang lain melihatnya dengan tatapan bermacam-macam. Ada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum, tentu saja itu untuk yeoja2 centil. Juga ada yang melihatnya dengan tatapan malas dan meremehkan

"namja sombong" komentar xiumin. Luhan hanya memandang sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Lalu namja itu tersenyum pada luhan. Entah kenapa bibir luhan juga ikut terangkat. Mereka saling membalas senyum.

Sehun duduk dibangku kosong samping luhan. "namamu.. xi luhan kan.." tanya sehun pada luhan. "ne.. kenapa kau bisa tau?" "ada di name tag mu.. prince" ucap sehun. Dia tersenyum penuh ambigu. Luhan membulatkan matanya. "apa maksud ucapannya tadi? Prince?" luhan tetap memandang sehun dan namja berambut blonde itu menyeringai penuh arti.

.

.

.

"baozy.. untuk hari ini dan 5 hari kedepan kita ngak bisa pulang bersama.. aku harus mengurus anggota paduan suara untuk lomba sabtu depan. Gwaenchana?" tanya luhan saat mereka sedang berada di kantin. "emmm.. gwaenchana.. lakukan yang terbaik untuk sekolah. Dan kudoakan kau menang" jawab xiumin lalu meneruskan makan bakpaonya. "ne.. gomawo baozy" kata luhan senang.

"hyung.." panggil seseorang kepada luhan. mEreka berdua menoleh. Ternyata adik kelas luhan 'byun baekhyun' dia juga junior luhan dalam exstra kulikuler musik. Dia adalah sipemilik suara emas selain luhan. Namja manis yang berstatus sebagai namja chingu park chanyeol. Wakil ketua osis yang sangat diidolakan di sekolahnya.

"ne.. ada apa baekkie?" tanya luhan. "hyung.. bagaimana kalau nanti aku kerumahmu untuk latihan vocal lagi? Bisa?" tanya baekhyun meminta persetujuan. "hmmm.. kurasa tak masalah.. baiklah." "gomapta hyung.." baaekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menghampiri sang namjachingu yang sudah dikerubuti para yeoja centil.

"kelihatannya kau akan sangat sibuk nih. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan.. jangan terlalu larut kalau tidur." Nasehat xiumin. "yes captain"

.

.

.

"aku pulang dulu ne.. hannie.. hwaiting" ucap xiumin sambil menggenggamkan tangannya memberi semangat. "ne.. kau hati-hati. Jangan sampai iblis dalam lukisan THE HEART OF LUCIFER itu menemuimu.. aku akan sangat kesepian tentunya jika kau tak ada.." canda luhan. Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya. "yaakk kau ini.." sebelum xiumin melempar luhan dengan sepatu, namja manis itu sudah pergi.

Luhan berlari menuju ruang musik. Disanalah baekhyun dan d.o sudah menunggu. Merekalah yang akan ikut lomba sabtu depan..

Mereka berlatih nada-nada tinggi yang sulit.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Acara latihan hari ini harus mereka akhiri. Namun seperti kesepaktan tadi. Baekhun masih ingin berlatih. Maka dari itu mereka berdua menuju ke apartemen luhan.

Baekhyun berlatih sangat keras. Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, pernapasannya sudah hampir sempurna. mereka menyelingi latihan vocal dan pernapasan itu dengan candaan. Sampai terlihat begitu mengasyikan. Waktu terasa sangat cepat. mereka selesai pada pukul 7 malam.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, selama 2 jam itu. Ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan mereka dari jendela kaca dengan tatapan tak suka. Mata tajam itu terus meperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik 2 pemuda manis itu. Matanya menatap tajam seakan mengintimidasi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"hati-hati di jalan." Ucap luhan saat baekhyun meninggalkan apartemennya. "ne hyung.. " mereka lalu berpelukan sejenak sebelum benar- benar berpisah.. namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka menggeram marah menyaksikan adegan itu. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Sesekali dia juga menyenandungkan beberapa nada dengan merdu.

Baekhyun melihat dari arah depannya seorang namja dengan baju casual dan celana jins yang pas dengannya. Juga topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Namja itu semakin mendekat dan berhenti di depan baekhyun.

"nuguya?" tanya baekhyun pada namja asing itu. Namja asing itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya. Baekhyun mulai ketakutan. "ap.. apppa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyanya gugup. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang. Namun namja itu juga mengikutinya. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk lari dan lari.

Baekhyun melihat kebelakang namja itu menyeringai menakutkan namun tak mengejar. Baekhyun terus berlari sampai namja itu tak terlihat. Akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah taman bermain kecil yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

Dia berjalan dengan nafas terengah2 menuju ayunan. Sekedar untuk beristirahat sejenak. Namja bersurai pirang itu menengok ke belakang memastikan agar namja misterius tadi tidak mengikutinya. Dia bisa bernafas lega setelah melihat belakangnya tak ada siapapun. Namun. "bukkk" baekhyun menabrak seseorang. Setelah dia menengok ke depan ternyata...

Itu adalah namja asing itu. Dia meneringai sangat menakutkan dengan menggenggam pisau lipat masih ditangannya. Bersiap menyayatkannya kapan saja ke tubuh mulus baekhyun. Dan... "akkkgggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Tbc

A/n: kyaaaaa.. lagi2 ff jelek nan abstrak ini yang tercipta dari pikiran author. Tanpa banyak bicara.

Thanks to: hyunra,oh dhan mi, sehunnierubbies,nafira el salsabila, lisnana, luhan deer

Reviews please.


End file.
